Frank De Kova
is an actor who made appearances in several western series. He is probably best known for his role as Chief Wild Eagle in F Troop. Series F Troop (63 episodes) *Scourge of the West (season 1, episode 1) *Don't Look Now, One of Our Cannon Is Missing (season 1, episode 2) *The Phantom Major (season 1, episode 3) *And 60 more... Wagon Train (8 episodes) *The Emily Rossiter Story (season 1, episode 7) *The Gabe Carswell Story (season 1, episode 18) *The Sister Rita Story (season 2, episode 25) *And 5 more... Cheyenne (7 episodes) *The Broken Pledge (season 2, episode 20) *Wagon-Tongue North (season 3, episode 15) *The Rebellion (season 4, episode 3) *And 4 more... Gunsmoke (5 episodes) *Greater Love (season 2, episode 10) *Kick Me (season 2, episode 18) *Last Fling (season 2, episode 26) *Gunsmuggler (season 4, episode 3) *Target (season 5, episode 1) Laramie (4 episodes) *Circle of Fire (season 1, episode 3) *Man of God (season 1, episode 12) *Wolf Cub (season 3, episode 9) *The Unvanquished (season 4, episode 23) Death Valley Days (3 episodes) *Suzie (season 11, episode 3) *To Walk with Greatness (season 11, episode 7) *The Lady Doctor (season 18, episode 7) Tales of Wells Fargo (3 episodes) *The Lynching (season 1, episode 7) *End of the Trail (season 3, episode 7) *Red Ransom (season 4, episode 22) The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (2 episodes) *Major Swanson's Choice (season 3, episode 37) *Return to Fort Apache (season 4, episode 1) The Californians (2 episodes) *The Painless Extractionist (season 2, episode 11) *An Act of Faith (season 2, episode 32) Daniel Boone (2 episodes) *The Sound of Wings (season 1, episode 7) *Four-Leaf Clover (season 1, episode 24) Little House on the Prairie (2 episodes) *The Craftsman (season 5, episode 15) *The Halloween Dream (season 6, episode 7) Outlaws (2 episodes) *Outrage at Pawnee Bend (season 1, episode 20) *Charge aka Outpost (season 2, episode 23) Rawhide (2 episodes) *Incident at Spanish Rock (season 2, episode 12) *Incident of the Boomerang (season 3, episode 20) The Rifleman (2 episodes) *The Indian (season 1, episode 21) *Meeting at Midnight (season 2, episode 34) The Alaskans (1 episode) *Petticoat Crew (season 1, episode 4) Black Saddle (1 episode) *Client: Martinez (season 1, episode 8) Buckskin (1 episode) *Coup Stick (season 1, episode 23) The Dakotas (1 episode) *A Nice Girl from Goliath (season 1, episode 19) The Deputy (1 episode) *Back to Glory (season 1, episode 3) Frontier Circus (1 episode) *The Shaggy Kings (season 1, episode 10) Gunslinger (1 episode) *New Savannah (season 1, episode 12) Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans (1 episode) *Hawkeye's Homecoming (season 1, episode 1) The High Chaparral (1 episode) *A Way of Justice (season 2, episode 12) Hotel de Paree (1 episode) *Sundance and the Hero of Bloody Blue Creek (season 1, episode 21) Lawman (1 episode) *Cornered (season 3, episode 13) Maverick (1 episode) *A Technical Error (season 5, episode 5) Overland Trail (1 episode) *West of Boston (season 1, episode 3) The Rebel (1 episode) *Shriek of Silence (season 2, episode 27) The Restless Gun (1 episode) *Day of the Dragon (season 2, episode 2) Stoney Burke (1 episode) *The Weapons Man (season 1, episode 26) The Tall Man (1 episode) *The Cloudbusters (season 1, episode 33) The Texan (1 episode) *Showdown at Abilene (season 2, episode 9) The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters (1 episode) *The Day of the 12 Candles (season 1, episode 23) Union Pacific (1 episode) *Indian Treaty (season 1, episode 7) U.S. Marshal (1 episode) *Maryjo Is Missing (season 1, episode 34) Images Chief Wild Eagle.png F Troop - Here Comes the Tribe - Image 2.png F Troop - Our Hero, What's His Name - Image 5.png F Troop - The Girl from Philadelphia - Image 5.png F Troop - Don't Look Now, One of Our Cannon Is Missing - Image 5.png F Troop - Me Heap Big Injun - Image 2.png F Troop - Reunion for O'Rourke - Image 6.png F Troop - Dirge for the Scourge - Image 5.png F Troop - The Phantom Major - Image 4.png F Troop - El Diablo - Image 3.png F Troop - Scourge of the West - Image 5.png F Troop - The Return of Bald Eagle - Image 3.png F Troop - Play, Gypsy, Play - Image 3.png F Troop - Spy, Counterspy, Counter Counterspy - Image 2.png F Troop - O'Rourke vs. O'Reilly - Image 5.png F Troop - Iron Horse Go Home - Image 5.png External Links * on IMDb * on Wikipedia * on tv.com Category:Actors